


It's Their Thing

by m7storyteller



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potential spoilers for 4.01 Surprises if you hadn't watched it.  It's become their thing when they get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Their Thing

He's getting ready to go to bed when there's a knock on the door.  Opening it, he moves to the side letting her in, "Come on."  
  
She follows him into his room, toeing off her shoes and shrugging out of her jacket before crawling in beside him, burrowing under the covers.  It's been their thing since they got back from being undercover, her coming over to spend the night, telling him, "I can't sleep without you."  
  
He knows the feeling as he flicks off the light, his hand finding hers in the dark, giving it a soft squeeze, "Me either."


End file.
